Cyber Recovery
by Ivyfern
Summary: "I can see it in your eyes like I can taste it on your lips, and I'm very sorry." -Miki/Piko


**A/N: Yeah, this is actually based on something that happened to me. I'm a freak, I know. **

Miki sprinted home. _Ha! Finally! _ She thought, eager to get back home. Bursting through the door to her house, she quickly yelled out; "Hey Mom!" before kicking off her shoes and sprinting up to her room. She easily tied up her long cherry – red hair and took off her school uniform, quickly throwing on an oversized white shirt and a pair of shorts almost the same shade as her hair. She easily jumped onto her bed and pulled her laptop toward her, flipping it open and grabbing her headphones. She pushed them over her head, and pulled up her Facebook. _Hey, a friend request! _She thought. She pulled down the dropdown box and checked who it was from. _Huh? Tei Sukone… uh, creepy. _She shrugged and accepted anyway. Not even a second after, a message popped up on the edge of the screen, from none other than Tei herself. She rolled her eyes.

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY LENLEN-KUN **_

_Okay… scary. _Her bright red eyes scanned over to the chat bar, flicking over the little green dots beside almost all her friends names. _Come on! _She thought impatiently, tapping her slender fingers on the mousepad. "Ha!" she cried quietly. "Piko!" she tapped his name and the little message box appeared. She tapped up an easy "Hey!". Seconds later, she received a reply.

_I thought you would never come back. _

Miki huffed lightly and rolled her eyes. So impatient… just like him.

_Really? _ She replied; the sarcasm evident even in the pixels.

_I thought about you all day long. _Was the reply.

Miki squeaked lightly, and the softest of blushes graced her face as she smiled.

Miki yawned and glanced at her clock. 7 pm? Had she really been chatting with him for five hours? Huh. "Mom! She called out. "When's dinner?"

"In about half an hour, Cherry!" her mom shouted back up the stairs; using her nickname.

Miki tilted her head back and sighed softly. Her laptop beeped. _Finally. _

_How do you… really feel about me? _Was Piko's message. Miki tilted her head slightly.

_Huh? What do you mean? _She replied.

_In… real life. _He sent back.

Miki stared at the screen. Slowly she began to type.

_I think about you, a lot. More than I should. I wonder, if what I'm doing is right. I lose sleep, grades, money… because I'm so… obsessed. I'm really, truly, in love with you, Piko. I don't know how, I don't know why. I shouldn't be. I love you. Love, love, love… I don't know if I want to. I'm scared, really. _

A single tear slid down her cheek as she realized the truth of her words. Regardless, she pushed on.

_It hurts me. When I'm not talking to you, I feel empty. I need you. It's like… a drug to me. _

_I'm scared now. I'm scared you'll leave. Because of the truth. _She finished. With a heavily shaking hand, she pressed the enter key. There was the soft swish of her message appearing on the screen.

_Piko is typing…_ Facebook informed her. Still fearing the worst, she choked back more tears.

_Look, Miki. I… we can't… do this. Whatever we have, it has to stop now. _

Miki started to tremble. _What do you mean? _ She repeated, tears freely rolling down her face. Something inside her was slowly cracking; she could feel it.

She knew what it was; though. Her heart. It was slowly splitting, right down the centre.

Her laptop beeped. Her throat closed drily as she fearfully let her eyes wander to the message.

_You know what I mean. I'm sorry. Goodbye. _

Miki ground her teeth. Suddenly, all her fear and sadness disappeared, replaced by anger.

_Oh yeah? _She started to reply. Tears overflowed from her eyes. _Well I don't need you, UTatane! I'll be just fine without you! I hate you! I HATE HATE HATE you!_

Miki slammed her laptop shut. Her throat burned, her eyes stung, her lungs tightened and her heart split. Fully. Throwing the cherry mac to the other corner of her bed, her let her rage overtake her. She whipped her pillows across the room, yanked her blankets around sharply, and threw everything in sight.

While she was knocking things off her desk, she came across a picture she was drawing for Piko, for his 15th birthday, next November. She ripped it, right in half. Hours of work gone just like that. She ran, sobbing, into her bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, face wet with tears. Her hair was everywhere. "I can see it in your eyes like I can taste it on your lips, and I'm very sorry." She whispered to no one. She stared at herself for a moment longer, before she let out a choked scream.

And smashed her fist as hard as she could against the glass.

Miki's mother continued to cook the Ramen, before a strangled scream met her ears. She immediately dropped the noodles, and ran for the stairs. "Miki?!" she called.

3 steps.

"Miki?!" she yelled. Still no reply.

2 steps.

"MIKI!" she screamed.

1 step.

The pixie-haired woman threw open the door to her daughter's bedroom. She was greeted with splinters of wood, pillows, clothes and paper. Her eyes widened. "Miki?" she said softly.

_Drip. _

Miki's mother turned toward the bathroom. Never before in her life had the young woman been more scared. Clumisly she grabbed a piece of broken wood from ontop of a smashed dresser, and she held it as she would a knife. She charged towards the bathroom and what she was greeted with caused her to immediately drop the makeshift weapon.

Her daughter kneeled on the ground, blood pooled around her. There was glass everywhere. Her daughter was staring at her arm, where three large pieces of glass were firmly embedded. She looked up at her mother, small cuts and blood droplets all over her face, her tears creating clear streaks.

"Sorry Mummy;" she whispered.


End file.
